A Set Up
by Rikku-Lin-Minouke
Summary: Keiko forces Botan to go on a double date with her and Yusuke with a guy she has in mind for Botan. KxB one-shot


**A Set Up**

**By Rikky Minouke**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.**

"You are trying to tell me, you haven't been on a date in how long?" A woman asked sitting at a kitchen table reading over some paper work. She kept pushing her deep brown hair over her shoulders so it would hopefully stop falling in her face. The cocoa of her eyes glimmered with mischief when she looked up at her friend across the table.

"Keiko, it's not that big a deal, okay?" the other woman huffed and shuffled a few papers around. Her lips pressed tightly together in a stubborn manner, making her purple eyes narrowed at her work.

"Ah come on, just tell me," Keiko laughed. "Yusuke has a lot of attractive friends; maybe I could hook you up with one. What do you say Botan?"

She sighed and set her palms flat on the table and looked up at Keiko. "I don't need help finding a date. I could find one if I wanted. But Koenma has me working around the clock. There isn't any time to date."

"Excuses, excuses," she raised her eyes in a taunting expression. "If you don't want me to set you up, then why don't you find a date for Friday."

"What's Friday?" Botan asked, drawing her blue eyebrows together.

"A double date!" Keiko smiled innocently and Botan wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

"No."

"Oh come on, Botan," her giggle curled around Botan's throat making it hard for her to breathe.

"What if I can't find a date?" Botan took a deep breath and looked back down at the paperwork, trying to find the slightest distraction.

"Then I will get Yusuke to invite a single friend and then we can still do a double date," Keiko put her elbows on the table and leaned her chin on her hands giving Botan a sweet smile.

Botan looked around the room and mumble under her voice, "Why do I feel like I don't have much of a choice in this…."

"Don't be that way," Keiko rolled her eyes and glanced down at the paperwork under her elbows. "We need a day to get out and socialize; Koenma can be a slave driver some days. Especially with you, ya know. It's like you're his personal servant."

"I pretty much am," Botan gave a self-pitied laugh and wrote something down on the paper in front of her. "I am his personal assistant, which in the end is the same thing. Hey did we have four or five people at the San Francisco location last month?"

"Four," Keiko nodded after a moments thought. "Yep, Ayame couldn't make it because her mother was in the hospital. So just the four other girls went out to open that branch." Botan wrote a few notes at the bottom of her page with a red pen that had a fluffy ball attached to the end. "Don't change the subject. This is going to happen, Botan. You need a night out with no thought of work. I mean come on! You haven't had a date in what a year?"

"Can we just talk about something else?" Botan bit her lip nervously.

"I will drop it if you agree to come out Friday," Keiko said. "And if you don't wanna find a date, I have someone in mind."

"Fine." A huge teeth showing grin spread across Keiko's face as she giggled her heart out.

XxX XxX XxX

Botan sat in a booth at the Applebee's located in the downtown of her suburban town. Across from her, Keiko was telling a tale of an adventure Yusuke had pulled her into last month while they had walked in the park. All she could catch was something about taking a spontaneous detour into the trees, jumping across the creek, losing a sandal in said creek, and exiting into an archery rang almost getting shot by some ten year old practicing there. Botan had heard it last week at work.

Next to her was a man Botan had met an hour prier and who was her date for the evening. He was Yusuke's friend and that was a huge shocker for Botan. The man in question had long red hair that made her wonder how he kept the color so pretty. She had to stop herself when she first saw him so she didn't run her fingers through it and marvel at the color.

He turned his head to glance at her and Botan quickly turned her head to look at Keiko who was still telling her story, trying to stop the blush that spread across her cheeks. His name was Kurama as it turned out and every time he looked at her she got lost in his eyes and found herself staring. This guy had the prettiest eyes; they were a deep forest green. She had been trying to avoid eye contact with him since they had sat down. When they had put their name in to get a seat, they had made eye contact and Keiko had to say Botan's name twice in order to get her attention. It had made the man smirk slightly to have such an effect on her.

A waiter showed up and took all their orders. Botan listened to his voice when he spoke, taking note of the confident calmness that he oozed. She gulped and nervously pushed some of her blue loose hair behind her ear. Looking across the table, Botan saw Keiko giving her pleading looks and a slightly nod at the guy next to her.

After the waiter left, Botan turned to Kurama and taking a silent, deep breath. "So Kurama, what do you do for a living?"

His eyes looked over at her, his eyes staring in to her soul and Botan felt so exposed. "I work in the ER clinic off of 41."

Botan sat up a little straighter and raised her eyebrows in surprise. She knew deep down that she shouldn't be surprised by the way he holds himself. "But how do you know Yusuke?" A small snort came from the other side of the table and out of the corner of her eye, Botan saw Keiko elbow Yusuke in the ribs.

"Actually," Kurama gave a small chuckle. "This might be a story for Yusuke to tell."

"I don't know man, I think you tell it pretty well," Yusuke glared at Keiko for a moment, narrowing his dark brown eyes at the woman.

"Yusuke has been in that clinic several times," Kurama said and smiled a little wider as he remembered back. "The first time I saw him I had just gotten a job there a few years ago and it was my first week. I was very nervous, especially when this guy a few years younger came in after being hit by a car."

Botan gasped slightly and Keiko wrapped her arms around Yusuke's bicep, laying her head on his shoulder. "Luckily for us, Kurama was Yusuke's doctor and saved his life." Keiko smiled and squeezed the arm she held captive.

"I don't know about saving his life," Kurama chuckled and Botan had to admit she really liked the sound of his laugh. "He had a few broken ribs and thankfully none of them punctured anything important."

"And from the sounds of it, he kept coming back to you," Botan said smiling up at the man next to her. The fingers of her right hand played with the fabric of her short black pleaded skirt. The hem went to her knees so she didn't feel too self conscious

"Yes he did, every couple of months it seemed for a little over a year I would see him there," Kurama nodded looking at the man across the table from him who grumbled something while looking out the window by their booth. "And it seems after a while we just stayed in contact and eventually became friends."

"I'm glad you took good care of Yusuke," Botan laughed at the red faced man.

"You can stop talking like I'm not here, okay!" Yusuke huffed and Keiko giggled slightly.

"Calm down Yusuke," Keiko leaned into his side to press a kiss to his cheek. "They are just spreading the love."

A playful glint entered his eyes as Yusuke smirked and looked at Keiko. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Keiko's face turned bright red and her hand swung out and slapped him in the face. "Pervert!"

"Oh dear," Botan grimaced and looked nervously at Kurama who portrayed the same expression. "I'm not sure I want to know what he said to her." She looked back at the girl who in turned narrowed her eyes at Yusuke. He held up his hands defensively.

"I was only joking Keiko, come on," Yusuke laughed nervously scooting sever inches away from the fuming girlfriend.

"Yes, I believe maybe we shouldn't ask," Kurama whispered to Botan who bit her lip to stop from giggling. "I think it may just make things worse if we do."

"You are probably right." She looked at him to see the side of his hand pressed to his mouth to hide his smile from Keiko. "Oh food's here!" The ultimate distraction, Botan deemed, was food for any situation.

XxX XxX XxX

Botan sat on the couch next to Kurama watching a horror movie at her apartment with Yusuke and Keiko in the love seat off to the right. She looked away quickly hiding her face in Kurama's shoulder when another man was killed. A shudder ran through her body thinking about it.

"I do not like ghosts very much," Botan mumble into his clothes. A warm hand slid across the space between them and she felt his fingers wrap around hers. She squeezed slightly as a thank you.

Keiko shrieked and Botan was glad her face was buried in Kurama's shoulder already so she didn't have to see what had scared her friend. "It's ok now; the killing has stopped for now." Kurama whispered into her hair, letting his warm breath float over her head and sending a shiver down her spine starting at the base of her neck.

Slowly she moved her head to look up at the television. The music was low and dramatic. Nervous, Botan scooted closer to Kurama, pushing her thigh against his, tucking her calves under her body. After a moment, he lifted his arm to wrap an arm around her shoulders. He glanced down at her meeting her eyes in a silent question. Without words, Botan leaned into him and turned back to the movie. She let a small smile grace her face until the next ghost popped out of nowhere making Botan jump and shield herself in Kurama's chest.

While her hands fisted in his long sleeve white shirt, she noticed that his chest was rock hard. It hadn't been something she'd paid attention to prier, but now with her pretty much throwing herself on him, all for good reason she was sure, it was more noticeable. Forcing her hands to loosen their death grip on his shirt, Botan laid her hands flat against his pecks. She listened to the steady breathing of his heart while he watched the movie. Every time Keiko gasped or jerked, Kurama stayed calm and Botan didn't know how he did it.

"Botan, the credits are rolling, you can look up now," Yusuke laughed and she raised her head in time to see a pale white face zoomed into the camera screen making her scream and jump back into Kurama. A loud boom of laughter erupted from Yusuke.

"That wasn't nice Yusuke," Keiko pouted up at him.

His obnoxious laughter died down to a few rounds of chuckles. "Sorry Botan, I just had to. It was the perfect opportunity."

"Uh huh," She said sarcastically from her spot, this time not lifting her head from her spot on his chest.

"The credits are actually rolling this time," Kurama whispered, pushing a few strands of her hair off her forehead only for them to fall back into place. She struggle to sit up and look around, nervous to see what would happen. Maybe ghosts or demons would pop out of nowhere and attack her.

"We should probably get going, Yusuke," Keiko said standing up and heading to the door, slipping on her shoes.

"What's the hurry?" Yusuke stood up and stretched his arms to the ceiling.

"I have to get up early tomorrow, remember?" Keiko asked giving him a pleading look. Botan had to hold back a snort at her subtleness.

A yawn slipped past Yusuke's lips and he shrugged. "Ok, sure. See ya later guys." He walked to the door and put his shoes on as well. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." With that he winked and the two left.

Silence stretched for a moment until Botan shuddered letting the images of the movie play out in her head unwillingly. Kurama looked her with worry etching away at his features. He truly was the most handsome man, Botan decided.

"Can I ask you a small favor?" Botan looked at him with unsure, wide eyes. He nodded slightly, waiting for her to continue. "Would it be too much to ask… or to forward… or awkward… umm if you would stay the night? I just don't fare well with horror movies-"

"I can definitely stay the night," Kurama chuckled as he looked into her eyes seeing a smile brighten her face. "It would be my pleasure," he reached up and traced her cheek with his knuckle.

Her smile slowly faded as she looked into his eyes and she knew she wanted him to kiss her. A shock went through her and she quickly stood up. It was the first date, she couldn't be so dumb as to do anything with a man she just met tonight. What type of girl would that make her?

His eyes blinked as he watched her walk over to the front door. She moved the chain into place and spun the dead bolt. With a small nervous smile she turned around and found Kurama standing right behind her. Deep down she knew that this guy should make her nervous given that he was new in her life and she didn't know anything about him. However, he didn't. He made her feel safe and comfortable.

Slowly he took a step forward and she took one back, letting her back hit the metal door. Kurama had never been so forward with a woman and he was nervous, which wasn't something he felt too often. Raising his hand to her cheek, he let his eyes tell her his feelings and that this wasn't just a quest to get lucky, but that he felt a connection with her. Even if it was their first encounter, he would love to see her again.

His face descended towards her and Botan lifted her chin upward unconsciously, letting his lips settle upon hers like the perfect pieces of a puzzle. Kurama almost moaned right then and there at the feel of her velvet soft lips. If he died right there, he would be a happy man. Running his rough hands through her feather light hair, he cupped the back of her head as his mouth worshipped hers and he leaned into her, pinning her body to the door.

Her small breasts were pushed tight against his chest and she was in Heaven. He was warm and his muscles were hard under her hands as her arms wrapped under his to grip his biceps. She could feel his fingers rubbing small circles into the back of her scalp, making her nerves frizzle with excitement. Also, she could feel a certain other part of him that was making her lower body want to rub against him and see how good he could make her feel.

A small moan came from her throat when he pushed his hips against hers so she felt every single inch of his need for her. He moved his mouth from her lips and press to her neck letting her harsh breathing echo in the air. "Kurama…" he voice sounded deeper than normal and it took her a moment to try to clear her head enough to speak. Although, with him kissing the sensitive skin her the junction of her neck and shoulder like that than there would be no talking anymore.

Her head tilted to the side and her eyes closed, feeling his hands wander down her body grazing down her sides to rest on her hips. "Kurama…" she tried again. "I'm not usually like this." She tried and was about to continue when his tongue darted out and licked her skin. Another moan sounded like a warning bell.

Her hands shot up to grab his face and pull it over to her lips so she could press them firmly to his. Moving her lips over his, she kept her grip tight enough in his hair to keep him anchored, but not tight enough to hurt. She felt his fingers dig lightly into her the flesh at her hips before moving around and cupping her butt. A small squeal escaped as she was pushed farther up the door so her feet were dangling off the ground. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his narrow waist and in an instant his hips found a home in the groove. Gasping against his mouth, Botan felt him hard against her between her thighs. He used that moment to run his tongue against her bottom lip until his tongue was searching the corners of her mouth.

With her back against the wall and his hips against hers, Kurama's hands moved down her thighs to the inside of her knees then back up until they were under her skirt rubbing the lace of her underwear her butt. Botan tightened her thighs and bucked her hips slightly, unable to stop herself. A needful growl came from his mouth and her head started to spin with desire.

"Botan," he moaned pulling away enough to look at her. Slowly she opened her eyes to look into his and she felt like her control was slipping even more, losing herself in the green abyss. "I need you but I understand if you want to take it slow. I will wait for when you are ready. I don't want this to be a one time thing."

She took a second to let what he said to sink in. Her hands tightened again in his hair and she pulled his face to hers again in a chaste kiss. When he pulled back again, too soon for her liking, the question still hung in the air. "This better not be a one time thing, you better be sticking around for the long haul buddy. I'm not the type of girl to give it up without attachment." A smile broke out on his face and he pushed away from the door with her still in his arms. "The bedroom is down the hall, all the way at the end."

**AN: The End! YAY! I'd actually finish and write the whole lemon for you guys, but go figure I get tired at the best part hahaha. My bad. But maybe I'll do a sequel or epilogue or something down the road. I just had a craving to do a one shot today for some reason. Hope you guys liked it. I think it's time for bed now. Yay 4am and a cat sleeping on my lap trying to tell me, in her own way, to go to sleep. **


End file.
